


Faline

by Amphibious_Creature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Please be gentle, Universe Establishment??, What Have I Done, critique me gently, i think??, no beta we die like small children under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphibious_Creature/pseuds/Amphibious_Creature
Summary: Just a little establishment thing for a universe I'm coming up with. I don't want to figure out a way to work these elements into the story, so this is my lazy writing strategy. I have no idea what I'm doing, please send help.





	Faline

The town of Faline has a set of rules. They aren’t posted on the town board or anything, and they aren’t the laws of whatever country Faline is in. They exist, and have been drilled into the minds of all the children from the time they start babbling little nonsense words, but they aren’t quite official. If a child breaks the rules, their parents will scold them, but nothing really horrid happens (usually).  
Most of the Rules have been around hundreds of years without much change, except to remove any sexist, racist, or homophobic ones. The only rule that must be followed at all costs also happens to be the only Rule that has been added in the past 20 years.   
Never touch the Eldritch. No matter what you do, do not touch it. Do not get close to it, or carry on conversation. If you hear it singing, run home. Tell someone. Plug your ears and/or listen to the most annoying thing you can think of for three hours. Above all, you must not touch it. If you do, you will die.  
The Eldritch rule is the longest rule in the school rule book, and the rulebook everyone has at home. Anyone under the age of 15 doesn’t understand; everyone over the age of 15 tears up at the mention of it. Nobody speaks of it.  
Little Leiya Markuss gets the worst of it; until first grade, the Eldritch Rule was the only one she knew. Her parents don’t let her go to the park, and she can’t be outside without earplugs. Her parents and grandparents won’t explain it to her, so all she knows is that they are terrified of her ever even seeing the eldritch.  
The rest of the Rules are quite simple, without much story behind them;  
No spellcasting without guidance from other magick users, be home by three in the morning, don’t experiment with small animals, ect. The children understand those Rules.   
If you ask about those Rules your parents will laugh and tell you about the time they went and broke that Rule, or came close to it, and demonstrate why breaking it would be quite the silly idea. If you ask about the Eldritch Rule, your parents give a sort of laugh-sob hybrid and start making kit-kat strawberry cheesecake at one in the morning.   
Children in Faline learn quickly not to ask about the Eldritch Rule, but they can’t help but wonder. The Eldritch always smiles at them like a kind figure before glitching away without a word. It’s never made a move to any of them, so what gives?

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. I'm still ironing out some of (read: all) of what I want to do with this universe, but I'm not entirely unhappy with this. Also, if anyone wants to be a beta reader for this that would be great. I'll give you marshmallows. They can be vegan if you want.  
> PLEASE critique me. I could really use the feedback, and if you find any inconsistencies in my writing, point them out and I'll try my best to fix them. If you find anything you think I might have plagiarized, please let me know. I don't want to steal anybody's work. If anything triggers you in one of my little establishment thingies, let me know and I'll change the tags, and maybe change the rating. If you have any suggestions for other tags, or ideas of little bobbles and bits of this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> <3
> 
> Your Amphibious friend,
> 
> Me


End file.
